GI Joe: Rememberance
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: *(Taking place after Retaliation) When Cobra creates a portal to another dimension, a new team of Joes are sent to eliminate the threat. But it's a trap as they're sent to Naruto's world. Separated, and alone, Assassin finds herself aiding a young boy named Naruto. Assassin's been getting weird ninja dreams lately, but what she can't understand is why Naruto keeps calling her Ma?
1. Dreams

_GI Joe: Rememberance_

_Crossover between GI Joe movie & Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing on here, but oddly enough, I was watching the new GI Joe movie, and I was like... wouldn't it be cool if Kushina was a badass ninja? So here the story is. It's a heart warming one too (later on that is)._

**_* This takes part in the future, Block, Lady Jaye and Flint had failed to take down the Cobra Leader. Instead, there is a new team of Joes led by Prodigy. I'll explain more in later chapters about their past. Snake Eyes is still here though, but he won't appear much, only in flashbacks.  
_**

_Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

"Sometimes I get these, ya know... dreams,"

"Oh really, what kind of dreams?"

"One when I'm a child, and another... I'm pregnant and a wife." I said as I played with my thumbs. Rubbing them together, calming myself down while I talk as well. "I don't know why, but I'm in a different kind of world." I continue to say. "One where everyone respects this guy, they called him a Hokage, ya know?"

My therapist looks up from the clipboard he was probably doodling on. Scumbag. "Hoe-car-gay?" He said with a raise brow, I nod back at him. He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his white hair. "Right then, I think these dreams of yours are just desires." He tells me.

I'm not convinced that they are. "But they seem so real, doc," I said sternly to him. "Ya know...I feel as if I've actually lived that life."

"But you didn't..." Doc trails off as he looks flips the page of his clipboard, I see a portrait of a nude woman as I roll my eyes. "Esme?" He asks me. I nod at my fake name. "Well, like I said before. You're probably just suffering from lack of sleep, perhaps due to your jobs as..." He glances back at the fake data file I submitted when I signed up for his therapy. "A Naval Lieutenant. So I'll just subscribe you some pills and we'll see what will happen." With that we shake hands. Doc stands up, I get off the couch I was lying on as he passes me a bottle of pills. "Take one only, once a day and don't overdose on it." He said seriously.

"Got it." With that I left his office and headed back out into the streets of New York.

* * *

Keeping my head down low and not meeting anybody's eyes, I clutch the bottle in my palm tightly. To be honest, I didn't know why I bothered to even go to him. I knew he wouldn't believe me, but Prodigy had pressured me to go. She seemed to be the only one that really cared about my well being, well Royce did, and so did Ace, but it was probably out of sympathy. Let's face it, this was who she (I) was: she was just a girl who doesn't have any memory of where she came from. The only thing she knew was that she was incredibly skilled with a katana and close combat fighting, hence her codename: Assassin. It was the only name she had, but when she wanted to do normal pedestrian things, her name was Esme. Entering her street, she head up the elevator to her New York penthouse. Her job did actually pay well, considering she worked with the government as a Joe. As she entered her home, she had already noted that Prodigy was being the real glutton she was, that is when she's not out in the field. She was playing her 'current' favourite game in the world, Assassin Creed, the irony. "What did the doc say?" She said, barely sparing me a glance.

"He said that I was delusional, and that I need to go on drugs, ya know." I shed my jacket off and tossed it aside. I grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge and headed to the couch where Prodigy continued her game. "He just doesn't get it," I said to her as I lie back down on the plush couch. "I know it's real. I don't know how, but it's real." I said once more to myself. Even I needed reassurance at times.

"Damn," Prodigy swore as she was focused on her game. I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes, she wondered if Prodigy remembered that she didn't live here, but the glutton was so busy storing ramen, she couldn't blame her. Ramen, it was an odd this that oddly appealed greatly to her. She didn't know why, but she just loved the dish. "Oh fuck this game." Prodigy finally said as she slumped down in her seat and took a sip of beer. "Call of Duty is way better that this." She said as she tossed herself down onto the remaining space of the couch. "Oh, right..." Prodigy said as she finally noted my existence. "So the trip to the doc was a complete waste of time, huh?"

I sigh and nod. A wordless reply was totally needed for. "Ya know, sometimes I feel as if I don't even belong here," I said as I replay my memories from the past. "My memories, they only begin from the moment I woke up and Snake Eyes was there to bring my food."

* * *

_"How are you feeling?" A voice said as I looked around nervously, my head was throbbing from pain. I look and see a boy, he had brown hair as he smiled at me. "Here, have some food." With that he passes me a bowl of soup.  
_

_After that, I discovered that I had an odd speech pattern. Whenever I was incredibly nervous, or excited I would say 'Ya know'. Or sometimes it just slips out, but it was regularly said much to my annoyance. _

_._

_._

_._

_I bow down in front of my sensei. We were alone as he placed two katanas in front of me, I look up at him as he smiles at me. "From now on, you shall be known as Assassin." He said as he passes the two katanas into my hands. _

_After that day, my training with Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes began. It was hard journey, but it was worth it despite that they had begun training long before I came. But there was something inside of me though, whenever I was angry, the emotion that strengthen me was wrath. Evil, but powerful. It was was my trump card.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_I was running towards where I heard a commotion. As I ran as saw a white blur as Storm Shadow bumped my shoulders, he didn't stop to say anything. Instead he just kept running away from the commotion. My eyes followed him, but after that I ran to my destination._

_It was the worst moment of my life. _

_I had crashed onto my knees and cried my heart out for the man that gave me my life, my name. And more importantly, a family.  
_

_After that, I swore to one day avenge his along side Snake Eyes. He had taken it far worse than me. After that day, he never once was that happy kid ever again. Never even spoke anymore.  
_

* * *

I didn't realise I was spinning my coke bottle around before I finally felt the sugary liquid on my shirt. I looked down and cursed under my breath, Prodigy was giving me a weird look. "What?"

Prodigy shook her head, but she pointed her finger at me. "Your hairs doing that weird trick again," She said in amusement. I rolled my eyes, of course it was. Another odd habit of mine. My hair, it would oddly separate itself into nine segments and mystically float with a dangerous like aura. Prodigy's phone rang as she exited to room the answer it, I took this chance to go get changed. By the time I had returned, Prodigy had ditched the hobo wear and sweats as she stood in her gear. "Get suited up, Assassin," She said without sparing me a glance as she pocket her lucky pistol. "Cobra's on the move, and this time, they've developed a portal."

"For what?" I ask her as I head over to a painting of a symbol of a whirlpool, my trademark. I press the button behind the painting as the walls slides as side to reveal my black suit, mask and katanas.

"Dimension travelling, they've also developed a serum for something too." Prodigy said in response. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this."

I roll my eyes at her as I suit up into a black leather outfit, a zipper down the middle ( awkwardly, like Black Widows, but in black). I strapped my two katanas onto my back along with a few daggers and bombs on my person before I grabbed my mask. "You've got to have more faith in us, ya know." I said as I put my mask on.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I should."

I can't help but smile at her words.

* * *

"The mission is clear, got it?" Prodigy yelled over the sound of the helicopter's propellers as we were all stood up in formation. We were flying over a Soviet abandoned factory, the main hide out for Cobra Headquaters, at least it was what intel had told us. "Ho-haa." Prodigy finally said.

I didn't know why, but it was like a battle cry. So every Joe on the plane seemed to reply. Within seconds, we were dropped down into the compound. Let the battle begin.

As soon as I hit the ground, I began hiding in the shadows, a revolving gun in my hands. After the first bullet was signaled, I rolled onto the ground and shot at the nearest workers. I did a quick scan, drat, there was no sign of him here. Their mastermind must have gotten word that we were coming. As I fended off the people around me, I noticed this sort of large metal door in the middle. If I was going to disable it, I needed to get closer. I had to ditch the guns. Grasping my katanas, I pressed a button at the purple grips as I joint the two at their ends like a puzzle piece, pressing another button, both ends split in two forming an X. My weapon was similar to Storm Shadow's but more effective than his. I spin it around before I use it and slash at my attackers. "I see the serum, but no signs of Cobra Leader. It's on the move." I hear Ace's voice over the intercom.

"I'm busy, ya know." I said in reply as I got closer to the structure as I took out several more people. I see someone take out some people in front of me before I realise that it's Royce. I nod at him in appreciation as he gives me a pose instead, I roll my eyes under the mask. It was a good thing they had no eye holes. It would have ruined that playboy's ego.

Soon enough, the area was clear, and only Joes remained. "Good job, guys," Prodigy said as she strolled in, a black suitcase in her hands. She probably responded to Ace's Intel. "The serum has been obtained, but all we need to do now is destroy this thing." We all watched as Ace tried to decode the system. For a brainy guy like him, it should have been easy.

"Oh no," Ace said as he looked worriedly at the computer in front of him. "Oh shit." He said as he glanced up at the structure.

Shit was right, it was glowing. Eyes widened as it began swirling, forming a blue light. Prodigy glanced at Ace. "What did you do?" She said angrily at him.

Ace shook his head. "I did nothing," He said in protest. "I swear, I did nothing. I would never do something that could jeopardize this mission."

"Well you did something," Royce said as he grabbed onto a pillar for support, but it wasn't enough. Before I knew it, we were all being sucked into the structure.

* * *

I feel something kicking me awake, I grip the surface I was on before I did a sweep and landed on my feet. My attacker on the ground, I felt the wind brush my face as I noted that my mask was off.

It was just a blonde haired kid, his eyes were blue. They were also wide as tears were forming, my mouth formed a furrow frown. Why was he crying? Before I knew it, he was engulfing me in a hug. "I thought you were dead, ma."

My entire world froze over because of one little word.

_Ma._


	2. Ma

_GI Joe: Rememberance_

_Crossover between GI Joe movie & Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just raw ideas and my own characters. _

_Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

The kid was crying on me. I heard a sniff as I looked up and noticed another person with him, he looked older than the kid. The guy kind of reminded me of a wrestler. He was wiping some tears away from his face before he turned around to look away, it must have been getting a bit too emotional for him, but to be honest. I had no idea what the hell was going on either. I took a deep breath before I grabbed the kid by his shoulders and pushed him away from me, his teary face looking at me confused. "Kid, I'm not your mom." I said sternly. "Sorry." I said quickly after that as I stood up.

The boy shakes his head in denial. "But you have to be," He said in protest as he used my mask as a handkerchief, I winced slightly. That was high quality silk from Tibet. "You look just like her, and you sound like her too." He tells me.

"Ya know... there are six people in the entire world with the same face as you kid," I said nervously to him as I plucked the mask from his hands and looked around for my things. "Um... where's my katanas?" I ask as he pointed over to guy who was getting an emotional overload. "Hey jackass," I said at him with a frown as I noticed that he was using my katanas as a tissue, much to my annoyance of how sentimental they were. "Their my swords, ya know. So give them back." I think my hair had parted again, because the look on his face is similar to Ace's whenever he sees it. Fear. It was all there in his face.

The guy tosses the katanas at me as I swiftly catch it with one hand. I strap them back onto my back, and wear my mask. I was about to leave, but not before I heard the boy say, "You're leaving me again, Ma?"

I sigh as I look back at him. "Listen, kid," I said as I smiled beneath my mask at him. He couldn't see it, but I knew that he could sense that I was doing it. "I know you miss your Ma a lot, but I'm not her." I said to him once more. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

There's the proof. "Kid, I'm only twenty-three," I said logically. "If I was your Ma, I would have been ten when I gave birth to you."

"Don't you mean seven?" The guy said with a raised brow.

"Ya know what I mean!" I said sternly as I shot his a very flustered glare from behind my mask. I sigh and let the moment of anger go before I look back at the kid. "I'm sorry, but right now," I looked around at my surroundings. Just as I expected, a different dimension, and I was all alone. No sight of any other Joe around here. "I have to find my teammates and complete my mission."

The boy looked up at me as he smiled. "Maybe we can travel together," He said as he brushed the dirt of the ground. "As a team."

"Naruto," The guy said as he looked at the kid with disbelief. "We're on a mission ourselves," He said in hisses as he pulled the boy aside. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, but the temptation was too big so I just rolled them. So much for secrecy, I could hear every word between them... but that name...

Where had I heard it from?

Naruto...

* * *

_Naruto..._

_._

_._

_._

_"Naruto is a beautiful name," I smile at the strange white haired man talking to my husband, my hand on my growing baby bump. __  
_

_._

_._

_._

_"...Naruto..." I clasp the baby head tightly to my face as I feel the tears dwell in my eyes. I loved him so much, oh why did this have to happen. Why? Why on his very first birthday._

_._

_._

_._

_"There's so much more I want to say... to teach you about." I gasp as I feel the pain spreading. It hurt so much. "I want to stay with you... I love you..." I close my eyes before I look at my husband. "I'm sorry Minato... I took all our time..." I said to him._

* * *

So that's why it's so familiar. This kid...I glance at Naruto who was talking to the guy. He was the baby in the dream, so technically. I slap my face at the reality -I was his mom after all. "So if this is the same kid... this has to be the world where all my dreams have taken place." I said to myself in murmurs.

"Hey, Ma, are you alright?" I hear Naruto say.

"I'm alright, Naruto," I said in response before I realised that I had just accepted the namesake. My eyes widen as I look to see Naruto grinning at me. "Just because I didn't tell you not to call me Ma, it doesn't mean that you can." I said sternly to him. Naruto's grin doesn't seem to fade away, I think I just shouldn't bother with not telling him to call me Ma, and considering that this was a whole other world... I'm going to have to endure it for quite a while. Might as well ask them to tell me about it. "So," I begin to say. "Care to explain where I am?"

Naruto smiles as we being walking as a group and explaining about everything that goes on in this dimension. From different clans, villages and their abilities.

* * *

"Four wars?" I said in shock. "We only had two, and the Cold War. Hell, the Cold War doesn't even count as a World War." I tell them.

Naruto and Killer B (emotional overload dude) looked at me with pure interest in the eyes. The sort when little kids are being told legends. "Really?" Naruto said in excitement. "Can you tell me what their about?" He asks me.

I find myself launching into a history lecture that I had attended in the Community Service Centre. How the First World War started when the Archduke of Austria-Hungary was assassinated along with his wife, Sophie; how the Second World War began because of a power hungry man named Adolf Hitler and then about the tension between Russia and USA. "So basically, the Cold War was never really a war, but if it did, I'd be dead by now." I said to them. "It would have been a nuclear war, and nuclears have the power to destroy and entire nation. Their not like your jutsus or anything. Their just weapons that scientist have developed."

"Woah," Naruto and B said in union.

"Thank god their ain't weapons like that over here, or else we'd all be just sitting dead corpses." B said in raps as I shook my head. Rap music, seriously, it was heard almost everywhere I went... Nicki Minaj... I mentally slapped my face at the thought. It's not that I don't like her, she's an amazing person for being a rapper and women; not to mention standing up for herself, but sometimes... she goes a little overboard with her clothes, and wigs. "Is there something wrong with my rapping, Naruto's Ma?"

I glare at him from behind the mask. "What did you call me?" I said in a low voice as I watched him flinch slightly. "Ya know I heard you say something, so you might as well answer." Naruto laughs. I look at him with a raised brow. "What?" I ask him.

Naruto shakes his head and smiled. "You said 'Ya know'," He said to me. "I say it too, but you only say it when your either excited, or nervous."

"How did you..." I said, but I decided not to ask. "You know what, let's just keep moving." I said to them, but I notice that I was the only one walking. I looked back to see that they had begun building a fire. "It's not even dusk yet and your going to start camping?"

Naruto grins. "You were the one that told me to always eat, bath and get plenty of rest right, Ma?" He said in response as he smiled at me.

I sighed and took a seat beside him. "Don't call me Ma." I said to him sternly, but I was smiling beneath my mask. Maybe I did recall telling him somewhat in my dreams. He was such a mama's boy in a way that was heart warming. B returned, I guess my ninja skills were flattening as I hadn't realised he left. He placed some meat on the stick above the fire to cook. I pulled my mask off and folded it before I put it in my pocket.

"I never did ask you," Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence. I looked the boy, his blue eyes sparkling in a way. "How did you ever become a ninja, or a Joe?"

I found myself going into a flashback as I told them how I stumbled across the Joes.

* * *

_Snake Eyes had been gone for ages, he had moved after the death of our master. However, one day... he came back._

_"Snake Eyes, is that you?" I said in uncertainty as I looked at a man dressed from head to toe in black, his face was invisible beneath that mask. All the man does is show me his sword, and I knew. "It is you." Before I know it, I'm hugging him. I was nineteen back then, still unaware of the outside world.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_I silently follow behind Snake Eyes as we arrived in this secret compound. I find myself drawn to this girl, she was in a boxing ring as wisp of her hair were entangled in a ponytail. She was fighting a man that was six times her size, and much to my amusement, she won. The girl's eyes met mine, but I pulled away as I was lagging behind Snake Eyes.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_"I grew up in the streets, by the time I was fourteen, I had become a pick pocket," The girl said. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, we were in the changing rooms. I had come in looking for the toilets, instead I found a friend. The girl's name was Suzanne once, but her codename was Prodigy. "It wasn't long before the law enforcement broke into the building that me and a bunch of kids refugees lived in." I listened to her story, about how she landed in the Joes. "They took me in since I was the oldest, but they couldn't throw me in jail since I was still below eighteen, so off to juvi." She said.  
_

_I raised a brow. "What's juvi?" I asked her.  
_

_Prodigy was shocked at first, but when I told her I came from where Snake Eyes was from, she didn't even seemed shocked anymore. "Juvi's a short term for juvenile detention, it's a place where they put dangerous kids that are under the age of eighteen." She said as she looked at the ceiling. She was remembering something, probably her room. "Anyway, how I got here? I was finally released a day after my eighteen birthday, I was offered a place to start a new life. So I took it, and next thing I know, I'm put on a plane to Afghanistan to serve the army." She said with a soft smile. "One year later, after several promotions for my skill and effort. Here I am."  
_

_"Did you ever find your parents?" I said in a low voice for her to hear.  
_

_"Yeah, my mom was hooker, my dad was just another client. They couldn't care less about me, so why should I care about them." _

_.  
_

_._

_._

_A uniform is placed in front of me. Sewn on the pocket and hat, the symbol of the Joes. _

_"I accept."_

* * *

"After that, I was assigned to Prodigy's team and I met Royce, and Ace." I said in conclusion. Naruto and B were grinning at me. I roll my eyes as I noticed that the sun had fully set, and that the stars had risen. "Alright, Naruto, bedtime. Now." I said to him.

Naruto stares at me, but he then smiles. He suddenly flashes before reappearing in front of me, and hugs me. "Thanks for watching out for me, Ma," He said in a whisper by my ear before he pulls away. I can't help it, but I smile at him.

Maybe, just maybe I'll let him call me Ma.


	3. Royce

_GI Joe: Remembrance  
_

_Crossover between GI Joe movie(s) & Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but crazy ideas and plots.  
_

**_*If you haven't seen the latest movie, there will be a little spoiler at the end... You've been warned people, don't blame me._**

_Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

By the time I woke up, the sun was slowly rising along the horizon. It was the perfect time to make some more progress, and cover more ground. I was about to get up and stretch, but I noticed that something was binding me. I turn and see that Naruto was hugging me. That little... oh, forget it. Who could blame the kid for cuddling up to me, I looked identical to his mom right? Naruto smiled as he slept. "Naruto..." I said softly to him. Naruto doesn't budge, instead, he lets out a snore. I rub at my temples, this kid could really sleep. It kind of reminded me of Prodigy. "Naruto," I said once more as I gently touched his shoulder. "Mommy wants you to let go, if ya know what I mean." I said softly with a little edge in my tone as I gritted my teeth.

Nothing...

I take a deep breath. "Naruto," I said in a very loud voice. "If you don't let go off me now, I'll never let you call me Ma ever again. Literally." B woke up as he sat up and stared at me, a grin broke out when he saw me in Naruto's sleeping embrace. Before his grin could spread, I sent him a deadly glare with a matching frown. "Ya know what will happen to you if you even think about continuing that grin, B..." I said in low voice, I can guess that my hair had parted. B silently nods in response before he comes to my aid.

"Yo Naruto, wake up bud," He said and shook the sleeping boy. "Dude, your practically squeezing your mom to death." B looked up as he saw my glare. "I mean our friend." He said quickly. "Not your mom, our 'friend'." Naruto shuffled and turned as he released me from his grip. I let out a sigh of relief as I shuffled myself as far as I could from him in case he decided that he wanted to get another hug.

Naruto let out a yawn before he stretched. "Why did you wake me up, the sun hasn't come up yet," Naruto said with another yawn as he looked sleepily at B who pointed at me. "Why are you up so early, Ma?" He asks me.

I adjust the strap of my katanas on my back before I neatly tuck my hair into my mask. "Like someone once said Naruto, 'The early bird catches the worm.'," I said to him in a knowledgeable tone. "And I'm not your mom. And if you don't want to go with me, I'm perfectly capable of traveling on my own." I said as I began walking away from the camp.

It doesn't take long until I hear footsteps behind me and before I know it, Naruto was casually walking by my side. It was as if I hadn't had a head start to begin with... showoff... B joins my other side as he hums to a quick tone. I look at him, he looked like one... he talked one too... so maybe he was one. "B," I said as he looks at me and smiles. "Are you like a rapper or something?" I ask him.

His smile widens in a way as he shyly scratches the back of head. "Well I've always one wanted to be one," He said flustered as his cheeks tinted a shade of pink. "Do you know any? You know, rappers?"

I think for a moment. Recalling several... "Sometimes when I do my training, I listen to Eminem," I said as I recalled my favourite workout song. "You've got to love the song, 'Won't back down' featuring Pink." I tell him.

Before I know it, I'm explaining about the music industry. Like how the Grammys worked, and about the Oscars and Golden Globes. Apparently, they don't have anything like that in this world. Damn sad.

* * *

"Man I wish I could dimension jump to your world, Ma," Naruto said as B nodded in agreement. "It sounds so cool."

I smile at him softly. "But I thought you wanted to be Hokage," I said I noticed that we were moving away from the nature scenery of trees and grass, we were entering a place full of sand, or mostly full of sand. There were a few muddy areas I could see though. "And Naruto, don't call me Ma. It's Assassin, ya know."

B raises a brow. "Don't you have like a name other than your codename?" He said as he glances at me suspiciously. "I mean, you have to have a real name right?"

"Look whose talking..." B chuckles. "And no," I said. "I don't have another name because I don't remember where I actually came from." I said to them.

"Oh..." B said.

"Yeah, ohh..." I said as I found myself stopping.

Naruto and B did too, their eyes were saddened. "We must have just missed the fight." Naruto said as he hopped down the cliff we had stopped at. I stare dumbfounded by how high this cliff was, and yet, my son managed to land on both his feet without spraining or breaking his ankles or bones. "Are you jumping Ma?" B follows in Naruto's steps as he lands beside the boy.

I take a deep breath and grab a small harpoon from pocket. Let's just hope I'm not out of practice, I take the leap of faith as I spin and aim the harpoon for the peak of the cliff. As I did, I shot it as a small hook grabbed onto the piece of the earth. I find myself being lowered down as my feet safely touches the ground. B and Naruto stared. "Technology from the future," I said to them proudly. "Ya know, you've got to love it." I pocketed the harpoon after I reeled the hook in. "Oh and Naruto," I said as the boy brightly smiled at me. "Not your Ma."

With that we continue moving forward into the war zone. Or at least what remains of it.

Bodies after bodies were left to die. My stomach felt like curling as I looked at some of the decomposed faces. I guess looking at the real thing was completely different to those pictures in the text book since it gave off a different vibe. A more uncomfortable one, but it was the price of war.

"You okay?" B asks as he notices my body language as I shivered slightly. "You've suddenly gone all quiet." He said.

I shake my head. "I'm fine." I said to them as we walked passed several more bodies. It wasn't long until something caught my eye... a riffle. A Joe riffle. I run towards the gun as I find myself getting closer and closer, but as I do, I see a body. Oh please don't be Prodigy. My to my relief, it wasn't. However, it was someone that I was rather familiar with. "Oh, Royce..." I said as I looked at his turned body. His handsome face down in the mud. I turn it over and let out a sigh, it looked fresh. He must have been dead for at least a day, not less than twenty four hours.

"Did you know him well, Ma?" Naruto said as I see his feet beside me.

I smile. "Yeah," I said in response. "I knew him well enough to know that he has a pregnant fiance waiting back home for him, and that he'll never make it to his wedding ever again. The real thing at least." Looking down at his face, I think about Kristen, and their unborn daughter.

* * *

_It was a week after I began training with the Joes._

_"Hello beautiful," A man said as he causally strolled up to me. He was good looking with his dark locks of hair, and charming smile, but he wasn't my type. "Are you new to the Joes?" He asks me. _

_"Yeah..." I said in reply. "Ya know, I'm not interested." _

_The guy laughs. "Not yet at least." He said as he grins, flashing his white teeth._

_I looked down at his hands and noticed something before I rolled my eyes. "Ya know, you may have everybody fooled, probably a lot of girls, but you don't fool me," I said as his smile widens. "I can see that you hands are tanned, yet, you have a line on your marriage finger that's pretty white. So I'm probably guessing that you have a wife, or you're going to be married." _

_He looks impressed. "Yeah, and it's the second option." He said with a chuckle. "Kristen is the best to be honest, but old habits die hard." _

_"Assassin." _

_"Royce, no former name. Just Royce."_

_._

_._

_._

_"How's the baby?" Prodigy said as she sits down beside Royce. I take the seat opposite them. _

_Royce was beaming. "It's a girl, I'm so excited, I don't know how to even react." He said with joy._

_Prodigy snorted at him. "Well be happy then, anyway, I'm thinking you should name your daughter after me." She said as she pointed at herself. Royce just looks at her as if she's grown another head. _

_"After you, a girl with no direction in life and slums at her teammates penthouse because she can't be bothered to pay her own damn rent? I don't think so." Royce said with a smile as Prodigy tried to punch him. I smiled at them, they really did remind me of that cartoon that they showed at night... what was the name again?_

_Oh yeah._

_Tom and Jerry._

* * *

"Well he wasn't killed by us," B said pulling me out of my thoughts as he comes and crouches across from me.

I raise a brow from beneath my mask. "What do you mean he wasn't killed by one of you?"

B points at his chest were blood was spreading from. "He was stabbed with one mark, has several scratches on his face, but the other bodies has signs of somebody using jutsu on them," He said as he pointed out the areas. "This guy, nothing. No burn marks or any sort of sign of jutsu. He has be killed by one of yours." I look at the size of the stab wound. It was familiar.

Where have I seen this before?

And then it hit me. "I know who killed Royce," I said sternly. I reach inside his collar as I search for his tag. Every Joe has one, as I find it, I pull at it before it comes lose. I look at it and sigh.

_Hardy Righton -Royce_

"What's that?" Naruto asks as he bends down beside me.

"Something to remember him by," I said before I grabbed his riffle and stabbed it into the ground. I use my finger as I wrote a little message in the muddy sand, in case any other Joes come across Royce's body too, at least they'll know that I was here too.

_To all surviving Joes, this is Assassin. Be alert, Storm Shadow is here, and so must the Cobra Leader be as well. __  
_

I brush my suit as I stand up and pocket the tag. Naruto and B were reading my message. "Whose Storm Shadow and Cobra Leader?"

"Storm Shadow is a traitor to the clan that took me in, Cobra Leader is a dangerous man who tried to kill all the past Joes." I said to them I took all the other weapons that I found on Royce's person, but I left the riffle as a marking.

"Why would Storm Shadow do that?" Naruto asks me.

I close my eyes. "Storm Shadow was framed for killing our master, but he still never came to the good side since he's still by Cobra's side," I said as I recalled the revelation that it was Zander who killed the master. "But ya know, he still killed someone close to me."

"Who?"

"Someone."

Someone that I loved dearly.


	4. Arashikage

_GI Joe: Rememberance_

_Crossover between GI Joe movie & Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I totally own nothing here, and if you've noticed. This story may seem similar to Ohioguy's (didn't know that it was that similar...); well it's not. 'Cause it's mainly based upon Kushina and Storm Shadow's relationship... You'll learn more in the later chapters...  
_

_Yolo? Anyway, we're both awesome :) Enjoy the story._

* * *

_"Still can't talk?" Snake Eyes said as he took the seat next to me. It's been a week since I was allowed to leave my room, and my voice seemed to have disappeared. I was sitting by the pond as my feet hung out, over the water. I shake my head as I press at my throat, I've tried, but I just can't seem to get any words out. "Hey, it's alright." He said as he pats my head and grins. "You don't have to overwork yourself for my sake." I smile at him. "Anyway, I've talked to master, he says that as soon as you get better, you can join me and Storm Shadow in training." He smiles when he sees the bright look I have on my face. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I nod in response. __Looking behind his shoulder, I see this kid. He has black hair, and he was wearing white. Snake Eyes follows my gaze as he sees the kid too. "Storm Shadow, come over here," He said to the boy. The boy, Storm Shadow huffs before he disappears. Snake Eyes sigh as he looks back at me. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you eventually. He hated me at first, but we're brothers, and now, you're our sister." _

_They were the closest thing I had to a family._

_._

_._

_._

_"Snake... Eyes..." I said as boy smiled at me._

_"You're speech is getting better, Assassin." He said as we sat in my room. Every night, he would tell me about the outside world through his experience. Apparently he wasn't originally a member of the Arashikage clan too. "So I got hungry, so I snuck into the kitchen to steal something to eat, but that's when I first encountered Storm Shadow." Snake Eyes said as he recalled his first fight. "He had already been trained in some areas of martial arts, but I still managed to hold up pretty well against him. That was what impressed master, and so he took me in. Just like he took you in after we found you unconscious on the field." He told me before I hugged him. He really was like a big brother. From the corner of my eye I can see somebody watching us, but the person soon goes away. "What's the matter, Assassin?"  
_

_I shake my head. "It's nothing." I lied._

_._

_._

_._

_My eyes were fixed on the sparring match before me. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were doing their daily spar, and like most of the times, Storm Shadow was winning. Master sits quietly beside me as he wears a disapproving frown, it was probably because Storm Shadow was brutally attacking Snake Eyes. It scared me whenever he did that, but Snake Eyes always assured me that it was helping him get stronger._

_"Enough," Master said as Storm Shadow stood before Snake Eyes who was on the ground. "Storm Shadow, your next opponent will be Assassin." He said as he looked down at me. I clasped onto the katanas he had given me as I nervously looked up at him. He offered a kind smile. "There is nothing to fear, it's alright if you lose to Storm Shadow. This is only a trial spar." I nod in response as I stood up to take my position.  
_

_Storm Shadow didn't even give a single smile, instead he smirked. "You're going down," He said for me to hear as he brushed past me to get into position. Snake Eyes watched from off side._

_"You may begin." Master said._

_Storm Shadow didn't hesitate to attack at once, and like instinct, I brought my katanas up to block him with one hand leaving my other hand free. I took the opportunity to slash at the area where Storm Shadow had left himself defenseless, but he was fast and caught on. So he blocked it. Block, position, then attack. It was the pattern that I used on him. I didn't know what came over me, but it was pure killer instinct. I didn't seem to backing down anytime soon. Storm Shadow took a few steps back before he ran and lunged right at me with both swords. I took this final chance as I side stepped him and gutted him with my elbow as he went down. I hear claps as I see Snake Eyes and Master smiling at me. Storm Shadow snarls before he gets off the ground and storms out of the room wordlessly. "Don't worry about him." I look and see that Snake Eyes had said it. _

_"Are you sure?" Snake Eyes nod before I feel a pat on my head. Looking up, I see that it was only the Master.  
_

_"Well done, Assassin," He said with a fatherly smile. "You're a natural." _

_I nod and bow politely. "Thank you, Master." I said in response._

_._

_._

_._

_"Storm Shadow," I said softly as I poked my head through the door of his room. It took awhile, but I had finally found it.  
_

_"Go away," I heard him yell as he threw a shuriken at me, in response I caught it with my hand. "Your little..." He didn't bother continuing that before he decided to storm up to me and slam the door in my face. "Just go away." He said harshly through the door, loud and clear._

_I looked at the ground as I tried my hardest not to break into tears. My hands clasped into fist as I turned away and ran, tears streaming down my face. He really was scary.  
_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_"Blood siblings," Master said as he circled us. Each of my palms had a single flesh cut, blood slowly poured from it. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had identical wounds as we all watched our Master. "From this day forth, you will have each others blood within you," He bends down and clasps my left hand with Snake Eyes, and then my right hand with Storm Shadows. After that sparring match, Storm Shadow and I avoided each other, but now was not the time for that. "Do you feel it?" Master said as he smiled down at us. "A connection being made." _

_I looked at my hands as I felt a tingling sensation. "Yes," I said. "Ya know, I'm feeling a something at my left hand." I smiled as Snake Eyes smiled back in response._

_"You're excited," He said before he looked at Storm Shadow. "Do you feel anything, brother?" He asked him._

_Storm Shadow's eyes were cold. "Yes." He said motionlessly. "But only with you." His eyes met mine. _

_._

_._

_._

_The New York Nightclub was crowded as I laughed alongside Jessica, my first none Joe friend. _

_"I swear this place is killer," Jessica said as she took a seat beside me. "Hey, Esme, what do you think will happen?" She asks me._

_I raise a brow. "What do you mean?"I said, slightly confused.  
_

_Jessica rolls her eyes as she takes another sip of her beer. "You know, only three people can get that job, and well..." She said as she looked at me. "You are pretty good at it."_

_I smile at her comment. Recently I had taken up a class at the Community Service Center, it was based on crime and law, the basics that is. The theory facts just went through my ears, but the investigating and crime fighting was fun. Jessica was another student there too, she was smarter than me of course. "Oh, I'm sure that I won't get it. You'll probably get it instead." I said to her as she smiles, but it seemed fake in a way._

_"I'm going to use the bathroom," She said as she turned and made her way through the crowd of people. I watched her go, my eyes noticing somebody dressed in all white. Why was that so familiar... He looked and turned to see me, our eyes met and my body consciously got off my seat. I found myself following the person. There was something very familiar about those eyes, that gaze. Jessica stood as she laughed along side him, he was whispering into her ear. "Are you sure, I think I should go tell my friend first," I heard her say, but the man grabbed her hand. "Alright then, it'll be our little secret." And she followed him.  
_

_I tailed them as I watched them enter a street that led to an abandoned building, they were up the steps of the entrance. This place... it was where a murder had taken place during the 80's. A prostitute was murdered, the only clue was the shade of her eyeliner. Something that was put on her by her killer. Her murder was never found. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard as gasp, I watched from my hiding spot as Jessica fell to the ground, blood spilling from her chest. The man turned and looked at where I hid, but he wordlessly turned away and disappeared into the night. As soon as he was gone, I ran to her aid, but it was to late.  
_

_She was dead. _

_My face showed pure grief as I hovered over her dead body, but laying in the surface of the snow, something caught my eyes. My hand picked it up, and brought it closer to the light. It was a pin, with a familiar snake on it. Cobra.  
_

_White._

_Cold, intensive eyes._

_Storm Shadow._

_Gripping the pin, I knew what I had to do. _

_"I have to get stronger." _

* * *

I feel a pair of arms hug me tightly from behind. "Are you alright, Ma?" I hear Naruto say softly from behind me.

I sniff and nod. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be, ya know," I said in response as I noticed that I had tears down my face. "Was I crying in my sleep?"

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. "I just wanted to make sure that you're fine, Ma." He smiled at me, the way a son would to his mother.

I had to smile at that. "I'm fine, Naruto," I said to him as I turned and hugged him warmly. "I'm just worried." I admitted as Naruto looked at my face oddly.

"But why?" He said, slightly confused.

"Looking at how long Royce survived here, I don't think I'm strong enough to fight Storm Shadow right now," I said as I recalled that Royce's corpse. "I mean, what if he had help from some ninjas and he learned a few new techniques... like jutus?" I said to him.

Naruto grins at me. His eyes were twinkling. "Then I'll teach you some jutsus too, you are my Ma right?" He said to me.

I sigh as I look at him. We kind of were a like in away, like our love for Ramen. "Yeah, I guess you are my son," I said to him. "But only temporary, well at least until I return home that is." The boy simply smiles at me. I smile back at him as I ruffle his blonde hair. "I guess that makes you a member of Arashikage clan, Naruto." His grin widens at that. "And B," I said as I looked behind Naruto at the man pretending to sleep. "Don't you dare mention this moment ever again." I said in a dangerous voice. "Ya know..."

"Ya know your awesome Ma," Naruto said before he soon dozed off to sleep. I looked at his face, it was like mine. The blonde hair and crystal blue eyes weren't, but that face, the annoying speech problem... it was all mine. This kid really was my kid, so maybe, so was this dimension. Maybe I did belong here. Maybe it is home. However, what really makes me confused is why Cobra Commander would build something so useless to him? The guy had seven Zeus satellites made to drop missiles, so why would he suddenly need this? I sigh as I tried to forget about all my worries. I was already losing my mind, why bother adding more problems for me? Looking back down at Naruto's face, I can't help but feel as if I've seen that hair somewhere before, but I couldn't place it.

Naruto's father...

My 'husband'... how did he look like in my dreams again?

Darkness consumed my mind as I felt myself shut down to rest. I let the ninja dreams come.

* * *

_"I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great Hokage."__ This blonde kid said as he smiled and placed a hand on his chest. How noble of him, yeah right. I really couldn't give a damn.  
_

_Flaky..._

_And girlish looking with that long blonde hair of his..._

_Yeah, Minato Namikaze was a flaky, and girlish looking guy at first sight. Little did I know, that I was looking at the next Hokage._


	5. Jutsu

_GI Joe: Rememberance_

_Crossover between GI Joe movie & Naruto_

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, and neither does anything else. Only 'imagination' belongs to me.  
_

**_* Might not be updating in again this week. Haha, FF is pretty bad for me since it's so addicting to update my stories. This story will be continued... after a Saturday or so.  
_**

* * *

She could whoop the baddest guy out in the world's ass; she could take down an entire Cobra army with a single swing if she concentrated her skills. Hell, she was even better at sword fighting than Snake Eyes, but she couldn't master one freaking Shadow Clone jutsu? What is hell is wrong with this picture? More importantly, what the hell is wrong with her?

"Ya know you can do it, Ma," Naruto said enthusiastically. I sighed as let myself fall to my back. This shit was hard. B had given up supporting me after my tenth attempt at mustering up some 'charka' to make a clone of herself. According to her 'son', it should be a piece of cake for her. Unfortunately, she's proven every reason he had in that brain of his wrong. You could see it in his face, the hope was all long gone. He was just saying things to make her feel better, much to her embarrassment. "C'mon, Ma." He said as he bent down at and looked at me. "One more try." He said as he helped me back up to my feet.

I let out a groan. "Can't we just move past this? Ya know I'm delaying your mission right?" I said as B nodded in agreement.

Naruto frowned. "Ya know, I promised to teach to jutsu, and I'm not backing down on that promise." He said proudly. Something told me that he got that spirit from me and honestly, I wouldn't blame him.

"Right," I said as took a deep breath and concentrated my charka. I did a few fancy hand signals and closed my eyes, I could feel a surge of power flowing within me. Maybe this time... just maybe... "Shadow clone jutsu!" I said out loud for the heck off it. Before I knew it, there was a cloud of smoke.

Standing before me... was nothing.

"Ya know, Ma... maybe we should make some progress and move." Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

"And again," Naruto said to me, it was night. We had made some progress, and so far, no Joes.

I tried to make a shadow clone again, but like the others... absolutely nothing came out, only some smoke. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a ninja." I said to Naruto, B nodded in agreement.

"But you have to be," Naruto said with a smile. "You're my Ma, and if I can do it. So can you." He said with a grin.

"Ya know what, you're right," I said to Naruto as I got back onto my feet. "I'm a Arashikage, and I am awesome." I said to myself as I pepped talked myself for moral support. Naruto nodded in agreement. Alright, here goes one more try. I close my eyes, and concentrate. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I said aloud and I kept my eyes shut. I was afraid of the results.

"Hell yeah, you did it." A voice that sounded like mine said. I opened my eyes as my clone flung herself into my arms. "Finally," She said to me and smiled. "Seriously," She said lowly into my ear for only me to hear. "We're never doing jutsu again." She said as I nodded in agreement before she patted me on the back. "See yeah." She said before she disappeared from my sight.

Naruto and B were impressed. "You finally did it." B said as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, with no support from you," I said to him with a knowing look as he cowered slightly. "Ya know what I mean."

Naruto laughed before he engulfs me in a warm hug. "Let's move on from that jutsu, and maybe we can move onto some harder jutsus." He said with a bright smile.

He was a great kid, and I'm really glad that he supported me a lot, but jutsus... "Ya know, Naruto, I don't think jutsus like me very much." I said to him with a smile as I patted his cheek in a motherly way. "Maybe we should just stop there, shadow clones are good enough, ya know," I said and looked at B for support. "Right B?" I said as he looked at my expression.

"Yeah Naruto," He said as he gave me a wicked grin. If he dared... "Let's teach her more." I felt my anger rise as my hair mystically split into nine separate segments, that motherly smile still on my face. "Or not." B said quickly the moment he noticed the change.

Naruto simply smiled at me. "If you don't want to learn anymore, it'll be fine Ma." He said to me.

"Thanks for understanding, Naruto," I said to him as I hugged him back before pulling away. "But really, Ma? Are we back to that? Ya know how young I am?" Yes, age was a huge matter once you passed the twenty-one mark. Or was it thirty?

* * *

I could recognize them from miles away. Cobra ninjas all suited up in purple suits, but no scientist or minions. It wasn't like Cobra Commander to come alone. Strange, yet suspicious. "What are they wearing man?" B said in hisses as he gawped at the purple suits.

"That would be ninja wear," I said in response as we were on our stomach's and over looking an old run down temple.

B looked mortified as he pointed at one ninja. "That's ninja wear, oh that is so wrong." He said. Ignoring B's complains, I looked back at Naruto who was suddenly quiet. Ever since we saw the temple, he became awfully silent. The insignia on the temple, it was the same one I had back home on canvas. The whirlpool. It was the same one I noticed on Naruto's clothing, maybe there was a sort of connection.

"Hey," I said softly as I placed and hand on Naruto's forehead. "You alright?" I said as the boy shuddered slightly. He was scared, no, uncomfortable. "Hey, what's got your knickers in a twist?" I said before I realised that I just had quoted one of the most stupidest quotes that had to have rubbed off on me. "Ya know, I really need to punch myself for saying that." I said in annoyance. Naruto laughs, I smile. "That's better, so are you going to tell your Ma what's wrong?"

Naruto looks at me. "It's just that the temple over there," He points at the ruins. "It's my family temple, well, our family temple." He said to me as he showed me the logo on his shirt. "Uzumaki, whirlpool." I nod in response.

"Ya know, sometimes in life we have to face our greatest fears and suspicions," I said to him warmly. "For example -you." Naruto looked taken back. "I never really bothered with guys, dating and all that. I just wanted to find out who I am, and who I was before I found myself in the Arashikage clan. Instead, a simple mission went wrong, and now I find out that I'm a mother of sixteen year old son. Yeah, call my mentally deprived, but seriously ya know, you're standing right in front of me with my face." I said to him. "So yeah... maybe it's a good thing at times."

Naruto smiled. "Ma, ya know," He said before he wiped a tear away from his eye. "I think that last speech was meant to touching in a way." I sighed, yeah, he was my son.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Um, guys," B said as he was looking at something far off in the distance. "I think I see something, but I'm not sure what I'm seeing exactly." He said as he pointed to a group of people running towards the temple. They had guns, and were wearing camouflage outfits and looked like normal American people...

Then it clicked in my head.

"Joes."


End file.
